Kathryn "Kitty" Lawrence
Personality Well, she has a long personality. But, if there was one word to describe her, is crazy. She's hyper, energetic, sweet, cute, a typical prankster, and, yup, crazy despite her being abused and bullied. She's kinda weird. But being a little weird is okay. She stands out from the croud. She loves to sing. History When Kitty was born, her mother died during childbirth. Her father couldn't stand to look at her. So, she gave her to an orphanage. When Kitty was 7 years old; she got adopted by Derrick Lawrence. He took her home and treated her nicely. Not before long, the niceness stopped, and Derrick started to abuse her. At 13 years old; she was bullied by other kids. When Kitty saw her crush, Max came walking towards her and they started to have a nice conversation. He said that Kitty was his crush as well. Kitty was so happy. They became a couple and that got around the school quickly. Ally, her bully, tripped her in front of the entire school and burst of laughter and giggling. Max helped her up. He saw some bruises on her arms and and a couple on her forehead. Max helped her to the infirmary which made Ally even more jealous then before. In high school, now age 15; Max and Kitty were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Sadly, Ally was in the same high school. She walked up to Max and Kitty and told Max to ditch this loser of a girlfriend. He did, and went out with Ally. Kitty was depressed. But, Ally came back, and started to attack Kitty. She dodged some of the attacks, but blacked out. When she woke up, there was a whip and a map in from of her. It said: To Kitty: Sorry for breaking up with you. It was for the best. Anyways, you aren't safe here. This map will lead you to Camp Pyramid. I have no time to explain. Just go! Love, Max. She was frustrated, but, she packed all her stuff from her room and grabbed all the cash from her step-dad's wallet. She used all the money to buy a plane ticket to Camp Pyramid. Powers Offensive #Children of Shu have the ability to create powerful gusts of wind, however, the stronger the gust, the more it drains them. #Children of Shu have the ability to, while using a specially made hilt, funnel air into a razor sharp sword or knife. Defensive #Children of Shu have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of wind, roughly two or three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. #Children of Shu have the ability to create a small tornado, about the size of the user, which can be used to block projectile attacks for a short time. Passive #While flying, Children of Shu move faster than they would on the ground or anyone else that can fly. Supplementary #Children of Shu have the ability to hover or fly, however, the longer they fly the more it drains them. #Children of Shu have the ability to call upon the winds to speed their movements or attacks; conversely this can also be used to slow the movements or attacks of others. Traits Make amazing meteorologists, as they know all the current weather going on in a certain area.